Halatie
by Luckysee12
Summary: Reader Insert, You are living a happy life, but when horrible things happen, you have to abandon your life and your boyfriend Gilbert and everything to keep your secret, and even run away to Halatie, but the friends you gather there may just find out... DISCONTINUED DUE TO PERSONAL ISSUES.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, the contents of this story contains rape. I do not condone or endorse this.**

"Hey, baby, could you come over? I want to show you my new video game, it's super awesome!"

You giggled. "Sure, Gil. Just gimme ten minutes and I'll be over there, k?"

"Sure, see you soon!"

You clicked the off button, ending the call between you and your boyfriend of, what had it been, two years? Since the beginning of your freshman year and you were in the end of your junior year of high school. Summer break was in two weeks. Two more weeks until freedom!

You pulled on some comfy clothing, just a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. You were only going across town. Your parents were out at the moment, so you just left a note on the counter saying you were going to Gilbert's.

You made sure the door was safe and shut before you left, and that you have your cell phone in your pocket before you went on your merry way.

You had only gone a few blocks, not even a quarter of the way to Gilbert's apartment before you were stopped. A man stepped out of the shadowy alley, not the sort of man you would want to end up with. He had stringy, scraggly hair, and looked like he hadn't seen a razor for a while. He was covered with a large brown trench coat, and wore a knit hat and sunglasses.

You tried to pass around him, but he held his arm out in front of you. "You interested?" He spoke in a gruff, hushed way, and you could just barely register what he was saying. "Um, no, I'm not interested." You really did not want to mess with drugs, and if this guy was trying to sell you any, there was no way you'd buy.

"Well, we're going to have to change that now, won't we?"

You barely had time to piece out what he was saying until one of his hands darted out and grabbed you around the waist, covered your mouth with the other hand, and ducked into the alleyway.

He ran down the alleyway, you in his clutches, trying to scream through his hand, biting down hard to make him let go of you. He grunted and drew back his hand, but just as you started to scream, he cut you off with a swift slap.

When he decided you went through enough turns, he dropped you to the ground, none too gently. "That hurt, you little bitch!" He said, one foot on your stomach, holding you down, even though you were clawing at his boots. "We'll have to give you a lesson, huh, you little slut!" He kicked you just below your hips, and you gasped, trying not to scream out.

He leaned down and took his foot off you, and before you could struggle out of his grip, he clamped his hand on your wrists, pinning you to the dirty ground and reached into one of the deep pockets, and pulled out what unmistakably were handcuffs.

"Let me go!" You screamed, thrashing your legs around, failing to reach your captor. "Oh no no no, I have been waiting much too long for a beautiful girl like you to come around." He chuckled as he clicked one handcuff on your wrist, put it through a pipe connected to the nearby building, and clicked the other side on your other wrist.

"Let me go!" You repeated, the tears at the corner of your eyes. "Go ahead and scream, but no one will hear you." He said, and took out a roll of duct tape, wrapping it over your mouth, making your screams futile.

He stood up and looked down on you, nodding like he liked what he saw. You didn't even bother to hold back the tears anymore. He kept you under his scrutiny, looking you up and down, watching you tremble.

He crouched down and fingered the edge of your t-shirt. "We'll have to get rid of this, won't we?" He said, pulling it up over your eyes, your eyes now blinded as well. "And this too." He sang, pulling the waist of your jeans down to your ankles.

He released the catch of your bra, lifted it up, and placed it over your head, where your shirt already laid. He slid the waist of your panties down to your ankles, just like your jeans. Now your back was uncomfortable bare, and cold, rubbing against the concrete ground.

"Well, well, well, looks like you have quite a nice body here." He said, making you shiver. You felt his lips latch down on your left nipple and you gasped, and strained against the handcuffs. You got a prompt bite, and a smack to your other breast . "Now, stop struggling and this won't hurt…_too bad_." He chuckled before returning to his vile ministrations, and you struggled to suppress the urge to scream.

He did this for a bit longer before you felt him leave your breasts. _Di-did he leave?_ You thought, but when you felt something moving _down there_, you knew something horrible was happening. He entered you brutally, and you screamed against the duct tape. You could feel blood run down your legs.

"A virgin huh? I'm pleased to be your first then!" He lorded, pumping in and out. Your back was becoming raw and scratched from the rocking motions over the concrete, and your eyes stung from the tears. He pushed into you, over and over. It felt like he was doing it for hours.

"I'm about to cum, baby, you are such a little whore!"

You tried to beg for him not to, you beg and beg, but your protests were muffled. You felt him release in you and leave your entrance. You felt the disgusting stuff run down your legs and you felt so horribly ruined.

"Well, I hope you think of me every time you fuck someone else."

That was all he said before he undid the handcuffs. "I'll need these for later." He commented. You heard him walk away. You could barely move yet. You gently reached down and took the duct tape off, pulling down your shirt.

You hurt all over, and you couldn't help but think, _What would Gil think of this? He'll t-think I'm just a s-slut! I'm r-ruined! I'm not going to tell anyone._

You put your clothes back on, and rose gingerly from the ground, even though it hurt. You limped home, trying to not look too hurt, so no one will suspect. Every step of the way, you can feel that man's seed between your legs, where it never should have been.

The whole way home you were in a blur. When you finally came in the door, you went to the bathroom in a haze and took off your clothes. Your cell phone tumbled out of your pocket. There was one message on it. 'Hey, where r u?" You quickly texted him back 'Can't make it, got cramps. Maybe l8ter?' before you turned on the bath and stepped in.

The warm water felt so much better. You took a loofa and scrubbed. Just scrubbed, trying to get that man's touch off of you.

You began to cry again, just scrubbing, scrubbing, you washed off that man's white mess. "I-I can't t-tell anyone…" You chanted over and over.

You looked like normal by the time your parents came home, and they didn't expect anything different. And they also didn't hear you cry yourself to sleep.

**I'm going to regret this later, having two stories going at once…**

**But I'm an idiot like that, and I actually for once have a plot for this XD**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been eight weeks since that night. You still felt terrified about it. You barely left the house, when you went to school you had a panic attack in your mind if someone brushed against you, and you wore bulky, unappealing clothes.

You never wanted a repeat.

Ever.

You'd been avoiding Gilbert too. What if he figured it out? That you had sex with some other guy? You'd be called a whore, a slut, a worthless bitch. You couldn't let that happen, and you especially didn't want Gilbert to be dragged down with you.

Your grades were dropping, you couldn't focus on your work, you just kept going back to that horrid man's vile touch. You were still at a decent grade when school ended six weeks ago, at least. You couldn't eat as much as you once could either, and you got nauseous all the time. Your parents began to wonder if you were sick, and you just told them that you were fine.

Today, Gilbert tried to confront you when he saw you on one of your infrequent trips to the store, asking why you were avoiding him, and you denied it all. You were just busy, you said, not telling him any of the truth. He shrugged it off and left, and you ran home. You shut the front door behind you, glad your parents were working.

You couldn't tell him that. A wave of sickness overcame you again, and you ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of your stomach over the porcelain rim. After you brushed your teeth, getting rid of the taste, you had a frightening realization.

"W-What if this is morning sickness? What i-if I'm…?"

You wasted no time in getting to the nearest pharmacy, in your car. You looked over the instructions for various home pregnancy tests, seeing which one would be right for now. One of them said it was for 'four days before your expected period', which was about the right time, so you brought it to the counter, purchased it, and began the drive home.

The entire drive home you felt extreme dread. What if you were pregnant? With th-the rapist's baby? And you weren't even 18 yet, you hadn't graduated, none of that! This would be horrible; you'd be the outcast, the one known as the 'whore'.

You finally pulled in your driveway, and shuffled into your house, your head hanging down, looking just a little bit before your feet. You went to the bathroom, and after reading the instructions, you did the test, and waited for five, long, excruciating minutes.

You built yourself up before you would attempt peeking at the test for the telltale 'YES' or 'NO'. You took a few deep breathes, in and out. You opened one eye and looked at the test.

'YES'.

You were pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks since you found out, you were now twelve weeks pregnant. You still didn't tell anyone, and luckily your stomach wasn't showing very much yet, just enough to say you were gaining some weight. You could hide the baby right now, but what about in the future? When the baby is due? You wouldn't be able to hide that.

You had to leave before anyone suspected anything. You momentarily thought of running away, but that would be dangerous, and you wouldn't be able to visit a doctor for your baby. You had to see one as soon as you were out of your parent's eye. You planned on telling them after the birth.

Finally, you had an idea. You could go live with your grandmother Genevieve. You hadn't seen her for years, but you loved her all the same. She lived far enough away, and she'd be sure to keep your secret for you!

After time and time again of pleading to your parents to go stay with your grandmother for your senior year, they were running out of excuses, and they finally relented, with your grandmother's permission of course. She said that she'd have everything ready for you by the time you got there. Within the week you were on a train headed to your grandmothers.

You hadn't told any of your friends about the move, not even Gilbert, and you figured it was for the best. You wouldn't show your face in that town for a long, long time.

You looked outside. It was raining. Not a storm but a gentle rain. It seemed fitting, almost like in the movies, except this was real. You leaned your head against the cool feel of the window, and shut your eyes. When you'd open them again, you'd be somewhere new.

Somewhere with a fresh start. You could only hope I'd be for the best.

**Holy crap, I'm back! Hi guys, it's been forever! I feel horrible for not updating sooner. And then, I still need to work on Dorado, which I'm running out of ideas for… But anyways, I've been working on some requests on DA so I haven't been posting here, and there's life too. God, only a little more time before school's over. Thank god.**

**Well, please review! I like reviews, even flames, because I bottle those up and send them to your grandchildren for Christmas Haha, I'm so weird. But anyways, Revieeeeeew! Even you sneaky ninja anons!**


	4. Notice!

As you may know, FanFiction is getting rid of M-rated stories. So that means that this one is getting the boot. I'm planning on continuing posting my M-rated stories on my tumblr luckysee12 (dot) tumblr (dot) com / (just remove the spaces and add in the dots). I hope to post the stories up soon!


End file.
